


Innocence kink

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Алек вздрагивает, ощутив Магнуса за своей спиной, и едва не выпускает из рук тарелку. Он медленно опускает ее на стол и поворачивается в объятиях к Магнусу лицом. В широко открытых глазах читается удивление и… о.О.Похоже, это будет одна изтакихночей.





	Innocence kink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Innocence kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153649) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



Алек заканчивает вытирать оставшиеся после ужина тарелки, когда Магнус прижимает его к кухонной столешнице, касаясь грудью спины и проводя носом по шее. Все это так по-домашнему. Магнус готовит, Алек моет посуду. Магнусу это нравится, пусть он никогда в этом и не признается – людям вовсе не обязательно знать, что могущественный, проживший не одно столетие Верховный маг превращается в гигантскую зефирину от одной только мысли о диванных обнимашках с любимым во время просмотра повторных трансляций “ _Друзей_ ”.  
  
Алек вздрагивает, ощутив Магнуса за своей спиной, и едва не выпускает из рук тарелку. Он медленно опускает ее на стол и поворачивается в объятиях к Магнусу лицом. В широко открытых глазах читается удивление и… о.  
  
_О._  
  
Похоже, это будет одна из _таких_ ночей.  
  
Магнусу не трудно признать, что ему нравится, как ведет себя Алек теперь, после того, как провел в отношениях какое-то время. Из застенчивого, закрытого мальчишки, он превратился в молодого, уверенного в себе мужчину, который не боится высказывать свое мнение. У этого нового Алека нет проблем с озвучиванием своих потребностей. Он без колебаний берет в постели ведущую роль, если ему этого хочется, и не стесняется отдавать эту роль, когда на него находит соответствующее настроение. Он умел и силен, непоколебим в своей вере, что Магнус его любит, чувствует себя комфортно в собственном теле. Ему не нужно постоянно доказывать, что он привлекателен и соблазнителен для Магнуса.  
  
В жизни Магнуса и раньше бывали неискушенные любовники, и это всегда было восхитительно – наблюдать, как они пробуждаются, расцветают под влиянием разделяемой близости. И все же он никогда не воспринимал подобное как вызов, никогда специально не искал девственников с некой извращенной идеей завоевания новых территорий, как это делают некоторые мужчины. Сама мысль о том, чтобы переспать с кем-то невинным лишь для того, чтобы заполучить еще один трофей в свою коллекцию, просто омерзительна. Ему не чужды случайные связи и одноразовый секс, но, разделяя с кем-то постель, видеть в нем только приз за то, что его не успел соблазнить кто-то другой? Нет. Однозначно нет.  
  
Человеческая значимость не должна определяться сексуальным опытом (или отсутствием такового). Магнусу даже представить себе сложно, чтобы он мог быть таким мудаком.  
  
И все же он вынужден признать, что ему этого не хватает. Когда они только начинали встречаться, Алек обладал нулевыми познаниями о том, как строятся отношения, как выражать свои желания в словах и действиях. Он так отчаянно жаждал прикосновений, всю свою жизнь будучи лишенным даже самых простых физических контактов – нефилимы ведь славятся своей нетактильностью.  
  
Было что-то волшебное и необыкновенное в том, чтобы учить кого-то премудростям секса. Магнус бы солгал, утверждая, будто это не приносит ему удовольствия – служить Алеку наставником, внушать ему, что близости не стоит бояться. Он с восторгом наблюдал, как Алек постепенно примиряется с самим собой, превращаясь в красивого, уверенного в себе юношу, который смотрит на Магнуса с такой любовью, что у того сжимается сердце.  
  
Что касается этого…  
  
Алек прекрасно знает о том, как Магнусу нравится быть первым. Сначала Магнус думал, что он разозлится – разочаровавшись в себе из-за мысли, что больше не сможет дать магу то, что ему нужно, - но Алек не был бы Алеком, не будь он полон сюрпризов.  
  
Магнус замечает, как Алек на него смотрит – большими невинными глазами, губы же его изгибаются в едва уловимом намеке на улыбку. Магнус дрожит. Ладони сжимают бедра Алека, пальцы, забравшись ему под рубашку, оглаживают гладкую, теплую кожу. Он тянется за поцелуем, и едва их губы соприкасаются, Алек делает резкий вдох. Магнус целует его медленно, нежно, уговаривая впустить в свой рот, и Алек закрывает глаза, со вздохом уступая ему, подчиняясь. Магнус ведет в поцелуе, ласкает его язык своим, и Алек довольно долго бездействует, позволяя Магнусу делать все, что ему захочется, прежде чем начинает робко, неспешно отвечать.  
  
Алек вздрагивает, когда после долгого, томного поцелуя Магнус спускается губами к его шее, прихватывает теплую кожу, посасывая бьющуюся под ней жилку. Они прижимаются друг к другу так тесно, как это только возможно, столешница впивается Алеку в спину. Руки Алека трясутся, когда он обвивает ими шею Магнуса, притягивая его к себе еще ближе.  
  
\- Пойдем в кровать, любимый, - шепчет Магнус, отстраняясь и прижимая ладонь к его щеке, и этот восхитительный мальчишка в ответ лишь смущенно наклоняет голову, длинные ресницы чернотой своей создают невероятный контраст с белизной его щек. Алек проводит носом по его ладони, прикосновение губ подобно поцелую. И Магнуса перетряхивает от желания, от чистой откровенной _жажды_ , что совершенно беспрепятственно охватывает все его тело.  
  
Взяв Алека за руку, он тянет его за собой в спальню.  
  
________________________________________  
  
\- Нет, не прячься от меня, - нависая над Алеком, бормочет Магнус и тянется, чтобы убрать руку, которой тот прикрыл свои глаза, защищаясь от его взгляда. Он отталкивает ее в сторону, не давая нефилиму возможности от него сбежать. Сильнее двигает бедрами, вырывая у него стон, и парень инстинктивно прикрывает рот другой рукой, чтобы заглушить смущающие звуки, соскальзывающие с его губ каждый раз, когда Магнус толкается в него.  
  
\- Хочу тебя слышать, - произносит Магнус и, обхватив Алека за талию, садится на пятки, утягивая его за собой, не желая разрывать контакт ни на секунду. Неожиданная смена позы заставляет Алека вскрикнуть, нерастянутые до этого стенки теперь приспосабливаются к новому углу проникновения. В конечном счете, он оказывается у Магнуса на коленях, обнимая его за плечи в попытке удержать равновесие. – Позволь мне услышать, как сильно тебе это нравится.  
  
\- Ч-чеерт, - скулит Алек, глубже насаживаясь на член Магнуса, руки мага, обхватывая его за талию, помогают ему двигаться. – Магнус, я не могу…  
  
Он не договаривает, потому что в этот момент опускается вниз и член Магнуса всей своей длиной проезжает ему по простате, заменяя слова протяжным стоном. В звуках, что издает Алек, слышится голод и потрясение от переполняющих его ощущений. Он судорожно шарит руками в поисках чего-нибудь, за что можно уцепиться, и, наконец, одной рукой обнимает Магнуса за плечи, а другой хватает его за волосы. Слегка дергает за них, но это приятная вспышка боли, Магнус совсем не против.  
  
\- Вот так, - Магнус издает задушенный смешок, когда Алек прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи, горячее, лихорадочное дыхание парня оседает на его загорелой коже. Магнус опускает ладони на его бедра, подталкивает вверх-вниз, помогая Алеку привыкнуть к медленному ритму. – Двигайся вместе со мной, дорогой.  
  
Он кладет ладонь Алеку на затылок и запрокидывает свою голову назад, теперь они снова могут целоваться – страстно и глубоко. Их языки сталкиваются в нежной ласке, заставляя Магнуса глотать стоны Алека.  
  
Они отстраняются, и у Магнуса тут же перехватывает дыхание, стоит ему взглянуть на своего возлюбленного. Похоже, Алека совсем _унесло_ – его зрачки расширены, глаза прикрыты от удовольствия. Скулы чуть порозовели, очаровательный румянец добавляет красок его белоснежной коже. Губы, покрасневшие и припухшие от поцелуев, слегка приоткрыты. Он хватает ртом воздух в попытке заглушить собственный голос. Он такой обжигающе горячий – они оба – и выглядит совершенно развратно и в то же время невинно, невероятное сочетание, которое до Алека Магнус не встречал еще ни разу.  
  
\- Магнус, - стонет Алек, как только Магнус начинает двигаться под ним, подбрасывая бедра каждый раз, когда тот опускается вниз, - прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста…  
  
\- Нет, Александр, - отвечает ему Магнус, наблюдая, как глаза Алека подрагивают за закрытыми веками после особенно сильного толчка. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил так, лишь от ощущения моего члена внутри.  
  
\- О, черт, - Алек невольно сжимается вокруг него, заставляя Магнуса проглотить собственный, готовый вырваться наружу стон. – Магнус, не думаю, что смогу…  
  
\- Конечно, сможешь, - шепчет Магнус и, вытянув голову, нежно кусает его за мочку уха. – Возьми то, что тебе нужно, любимый. Я весь твой.  
  
Алеку требуется довольно много времени, чтобы достичь предела, но Магнус тщательно следит, чтобы их ладони не оказались там, где они нужны ему больше всего – на его напряженном члене, покрасневшем и болезненно твердом, размазывающем по животу Магнуса смазку при каждом их совместном движении. Алек кажется немного потерянным, пойманным в ловушку собственного удовольствия и настойчивого желания достичь кульминации. Он издает поистине прелестные звуки, вся его прежняя застенчивость исчезла, вытесненная чем-то другим, чем-то более примитивным.  
  
Вот это тот Алек, которого он знает, думает Магнус, заглядывая в любимые глаза и видя там похоть и страсть. Вот это его Александр – бесстрашный парень, который знает, чего хочет, который больше не играет в игры, такой предельно честный в своей погоне за удовольствием. Вид просто потрясающий, Магнус чувствует, что готов кончить в ту же секунду, но он хочет – нет, ему _нужно_ – чтобы Алек пришел к финишу первым.  
  
\- Ты ведь уже близок, да? – стонет Магнус, оглаживая ладонью бок Алека, с силой проводя по соску, заставляя его на секунду сбиться с ритма. – Черт, Александр, внутри тебя так хорошо, - Магнус делает вдох, его дыхание тяжелое. – Сделай это, любимый. Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь на моем члене.  
  
Сочетание физического напряжения, ощущения ускользающей развязки, к достижению которой стремится все его естество, и слов Магнуса оказывается последней каплей. Он толкается бедрами один раз, второй, третий, а затем замирает неподвижно, крепко зажмурившись и приоткрыв рот, сжимается вокруг члена Магнуса. Его опрокидывает за грань, выплескивающаяся сперма пачкает Магнусу живот, запутавшиеся в прядях пальцы дергают мага за волосы. И этого слабого укола боли Магнусу достаточно, чтобы последовать за ним. Стоны, что он издает, когда его накрывает собственный оргазм, подобны предсмертным.  
  
После они лежат в кровати, голова Магнуса покоится на груди Алека, пока тот лениво перебирает пальцами пряди его взлохмаченных волос. Постепенно погружаясь в царство сна, Магнус не может перестать думать о том, что ему нравится невинный Алек, но его сильная, уверенная в себе версия ничуть не менее прекрасна.


End file.
